The Language of Flowers
by StolenKiss32
Summary: When a mysterious stranger stops by her flower shop, Bella becomes intrigued by the man whose eyes held nothing but sorrow and whose words alluded to a tragic past. AU where Bella is a florist. Marcus/Bella. Originally planned to be fluff but not anymore. SLOW UPDATES
1. The beautiful stranger

I cursed as I pulled my hand away from the rose that I was trying to de-thorn. Small droplets of blood began to pool in the paper thin cut on my finger and I quickly covered the wound with some paper towels that were nearby. I swayed minutely at the metallic smell, my nose crinkling in disgust. I was too clumsy for my own good.

"You should be wearing gloves, you know."

I sighed, looking up from my hands which were covered in band aids and healing cuts. My friend, Angela, was leaning in the doorway, arms crossed. Her black hair was clumsily tied in a bun, a few strands lazily tucked behind her ears. Her eyes were disapproving as she gazed at me, her lips tipped in a frown.

"You're going to catch something if you keep cutting yourself on vegetation."

I let out a huff, rolling my eyes. Being a biology major, Angela insisted on telling me about the horrible pathogens which thrived on the different types of plants and flowers that we used for making floral arrangements. Each time I cut herself, my friend deemed it necessary to warn me of the dangers of not wearing gloves and tell me in vivid detail what would happen if I were to become infected with a strain of bacteria. The story would always end in my inevitable and untimely death. I shook my head at the thought.

"I'm fine, Angela."

I released the pressure off the wound and noticed it had stopped bleeding. I heard Angela groan in defeat and then, saw her shuffling to get the first aid kit hanging on the wall.

"You're impossible."

She set down the kit on the table I was working on and proceeded to get alcohol swabs to disinfect the area and another bandaid. We were running low again because of my constant clumsiness. I smiled sheepishly as she took my hand and rubbed the alcohol into my skin.

"Ow!" I hissed. The sting of the alcohol wasn't that bad but it wasn't pleasant.

"I wouldn't have to do this if you were less stubborn."

"For the last time, Angela, you know I can't work with those things on."

It was true. My grip wasn't as secure as when I worked with my bare hands. It was also extremely difficult to judge how softly I was touching the flowers if I couldn't actually feel them. I didn't want to damage any of them and treated them with the utmost care.

"I know, I know." Angela resigned, knowing that trying to convince me would be fruitless. "Let me take care of this, then."

She shooed me away after bandaging my finger. She put on her gardening gloves and started snipping away at the thorns. I sighed, crossing into the front of the store. I took in the sight as a sad smile graced my lips. The flower shop was small but modern despite being located in the dreary town of Forks. It's walls were painted in a pale pink and the floor had patterned tiles. Plants of all kind were neatly organized on white shelves close to the walls while others were tucked into corners, making the area seem alive and cozy. I leaned on the counter as I reminisced about the memories I had formed here as a young girl. I would always help out my mother, Renee, with creating the arrangements as the orders piled in. This was the only flower shop that could actually grow anything because of the rainy weather and we were always busy. My mother had a green thumb and made sure I knew how to make plants thrive as well.

My smile disappeared as I remembered that this was the only memory I had of her. My house had burned down, taking with it everything I loved. I lost both my parents and a part of me that day. The only solace in this lonely existence was the company of my dear friend Angela, who had stayed with me when everyone else had abandoned me and, my will to keep this shop running. I bit my lip thoughtfully as I caressed the red petals of an Adonis flower, a type of Pheasant's Eye. I always kept one near the cash register as it was a constant reminder for me to remain strong.

The sound of the door opening, followed by the telltale jingle of the bell, alerted me to someone's arrival. I looked up and my breath stopped as I saw a man, walk absentmindedly into the store. He was at least 6 feet tall, he had long, dark brown hair tied back in a pony tail and he wore a black suit. A businessmen maybe? The way he held himself screamed authority as he stopped his gaze on a few potted Meadow Saffrons on the right shelves. He approached slowly and stroked the 5 petaled purple flower delicately. I was completely mesmerized as I observed his long, pale fingers carefully caress the plant.

I suddenly felt an immense sorrow emanate from the man. I wanted to look at him more closely, becoming interested in this mysterious stranger standing in my flower shop. I cleared my throat.

"Hi, welcome to Isabella's Garden. How can I help you?"

He retracted his hand and turned towards me. I was shocked to say the least. His features, while not traditionally beautiful, were very aristocratic in nature. He had a long, oval face with high cheek bones and a strong jaw. His skin was very ashen which contrasted strongly with his dark eyebrows but it was his eyes that made my breathing to hitch. They were the strangest color I had ever seen. They were a dark burgundy color but his gaze was oddly desolate. This made my heart suddenly ache. He seemed so... sad. Once his eyes landed on me, his weary expression turned into one of shock, as if he had seen a ghost. I felt a blush start to pool in my cheeks as I looked down. Did I look bad? I knew that I hadn't been at my best since the incident but it's not like I didn't try.

"Forgive me if I my shocked expression caused you distress." He said apologetically in the softest, feathery voice I had ever heard. He had an accent I couldn't quite pinpoint. "Seeing you reminded me of someone I hold dear to my heart."

I looked up and he was standing in front of the counter, his expression now melancholic. She nervously tucked some of her mahogany curls behind her ear.

"T-that's alright, sir." I felt my blush deepen. The thought that I resembled someone he loved made my heart inexplicably flutter.

"Were you looking for something in particular?" I asked, trying to redirect the attention towards him.

I intertwined my fingers and tilted my head, waiting for him to answer. His gaze drifted downward and somehow, his eyes became suddenly darker than they were before.

"I was merely admiring your collection and I wondered if you had purple Verbenas. I wish to buy 3."

"Verbenas?" I asked, a bit surprised. "Give me a sec. I think we have some in the back."

I turned around and walked past Angela, who was now looking at the man with interest. It was strange he would ask for a flower such as that by name and it sparked her curiosity. Why those in particular? People always seemed to ask for the same types of flowers like roses, daises and carnations but they were never so specific. I found what I was looking as I approached a cluster of violet florets and cut three of the stems. I gingerly wrapped them in brown paper after shaking the excess water and then tied a knot with some thread. I returned with the posy and saw him admiring my Adonis.

"A lovely flower with such woeful significance." He mused as she reached the counter. "Do you mourn someone?"

"I keep it here in honor of my parents." I replied softly at his unexpected question while punching in the numbers in the cash register. "That'll be 12 dollars."

I hadn't even finished saying the total when he had extended a 20 dollar bill. I went to take it and my fingers accidentally brushed against his, making me flinch. His fingers were freezing!

"Oh! I'm so sorry." I flushed in embarrassment, as I noticed I had dropped the money on the floor. I had started to scramble my way around the counter when he stopped me by raising his hand.

"It is alright, my sweet." He bent down and handed the bill back, picking up his flowers.

Before she could even give him his change, he had walked through the door and disappeared.

* * *

 **Author's note: Oh my goodness, I actually did it. I decided that since there are relatively few stories focusing on the Marcus/Bella pairing, I would write one. My soul weeps for Marcus and I think he deserves some love. Important information for this story is that Charlie and Renee never divorced and they stayed in Forks raising Bella before tragically dying in a house fire. I would also like to say that the events of Twilight never happened and she has no clue about vampires whatsoever.**

 **Also, flowers were once used to convey messages, an element that will be prominent in this story. If you're interested, you could google "The Secret Language of Flowers" although I will include the meaning behind every flower/plant I mention in a space down below. I'm not an expert on flora but I will do my best to be as accurate as possible. Hope you all enjoy!**

Flower meanings:

 _Pheasant's eye (Adonis):_ Sorrowful memories / Remembrance

 _Meadow Saffron_ : My best days are gone / My happiest days are past

 _Verbena, Purple_ : I weep for you / Regret


	2. Discovery

The rest of the day seemed to go by in a blur after the man with the sorrowful eyes had left. Angela said goodbye for the day and I dutifully counted out the cash and scratched down the numbers in my notepad. I bit the end of the pencil. Something was gnawing at me in the back of my mind. I frowned, absentmindedly turning off the lights and locking the store for the afternoon. I noticed it was still light out but the sun was setting, causing rays of orange to gleam through the clouds which were now a shade of pink. I smiled at the sight, walking out back to my trailer. Since the house burned down, I had decided to live with the bare minimum and opted for a trailer instead of an apartment. It was better to save as much as possible and to deposit most of the money earned from the shop into a savings account. I hoped to use the funds to convert the plot of land that used to be my home into a memorial of sorts. I wanted to turn something tragic into something beautiful.

I had parked behind the store for convenience and I quickly made my way over when I suddenly shivered, feeling as if someone was watching me. My eyes flickered around the area but I saw no one. I fumbled with my keys before opening and locking the door behind me before I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I then collapsed on the tiny couch I had called my bed for the past few weeks. It wasn't comfortable but at least I had somewhere relatively safe to sleep. I observed my little home from my position and I was saddened. It was small and relatively empty of any possessions. I only had a few clothes and books but other than that, I had nothing.

I covered my face with my arm, trying to turn away from the thoughts that threatened to consume me and instead focused on to the stranger from earlier. I was completely fascinated by him. He was strange and unnaturally handsome yet, he looked like he was barely living. What happened to him? Why was he so sad? My heart skipped a beat as I remembered how cold his fingers were and how deathly pale he was. Was he sick? Why had he been so cold? As I mused about him, I jolted up at a thought.

He had known about my Adonis flower and what it signified. I had chosen that flower specifically because I knew that in the past, flowers and plants could be used to convey feelings and messages. Did he also know all about that? I felt my brow furrow as I rummaged through a few books I had bought recently until I found what I was looking for. The book in my hands was simple with a brown cover and the title written in gold cursive: _The Secret Language of Flowers._

I hesitated. Would it be wrong if I wanted to confirm my suspicions? I bit my lip at the thought. Maybe I was overthinking things and should just let it go… No. I wanted to know even if I was being a little nosy. I flipped the book open and scanned the index, running my finger down the page.

"Meadow Saffrons… Meadow Saffrons…"

That was that was the first flower he had approached. Maybe I could find a clue about him in the flowers he had seen in my shop. I paused as I found the number and I quickly located the page, finding a lovely pastel painting and a brief description below it.

 _Meadow Saffron_

 _This six-petaled flower is of pinkish-purple color and is often referred to as 'Naked Lady' as it blooms late in the fall when it's leaves are already wilted. In Victorian times, the addition of Meadow Saffrons to a bouquet signified that the sender's best days had fled. Its use alludes to growing old or of better times._

 ** _Message_** _\- "My happiest days are past"_

Growing old? No, I don't think that's it. He was no more than 35 if I was being generous. I concluded that it was most likely that he had somehow lost his happiness. Was he melancholic because he was remembering something from his past? I pursed my lips as I went back to the index. I tapped my finger over the page number for Verbenas. Should I continue? I sighed and against my better judgment, searched for the page.

 _Verbenas_

 _These small flowers can be found clustered together and can come in a variety of colors. Meanings varied considerably and choosing the flowers with the correct hue was of great importance. Pink Verbenas signified family union, White Verbenas asked the recipient for prayers and Purple Verbenas signified that the sender shed tears for the recipient; it could also mean great regret._

 ** _Message_** _\- Pink Verbena: Family union, White Verbena: "Pray for me", Purple Verbena: "I weep for you"; regret_

"I weep for you?" Had he lost someone he loved?

I snapped the book shut. If what I read was right, I had learned something very personal about that man. I shook my head. This was pure nonsense. For all I know, it could all be my imagination and maybe he just _really_ liked those flowers in particular. I paused coming to a second realization. He was just a stranger. I probably wouldn't see him again so I had nothing to worry about. I tucked the book in a corner and drew the curtains. I readjusted myself and closed my eyes, trying to sleep. Still, something kept me awake. I kept thinking that I wanted to understand him even if I didn't even know him… The problem is, why did I care so much?

I eventually drifted into sleep and dreamt of him that night. He was sitting on the roots of a dead tree in a garden full of wilted plants with his back to me. He wore a black robe and his hair fell freely, spilling onto his shoulders. He was crying, speaking softly between sobs and I strained to hear him, walking forward and noticing that with each step I took, the garden started coming back to life. He turned to me now, his dark eyes pleading and full of despair.

 _"Isabella."_

My eyes snapped open, my heart beating much too quickly. I looked around dazed before registering that I had woken up from a dream. I took deep breaths trying to calm down when I noticed that I was crying. I didn't understand why but in that moment, I felt compelled to help him and I wouldn't stop until I found him.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Thank you for all of your reviews, favs/follows! I appreciate all of them :)


	3. A Gift

"God, Bella, you look terrible."

"Gee, thanks, Angie."

I hadn't been sleeping well at all. For the past few days, I kept having the same dream and I always woke up in tears. It was really weird and starting to get on my nerves. I needed to rest properly for the day but even so, I was intrigued. Each time I went to sleep, the dream changed a bit. The first time, I had only seen the wilted garden. The second time, I saw that there was also a fountain with no running water and, the third time, I saw that the place was located close to a very old castle with vines creeping up the stone walls. It was baffling so I decided to sketch out what I dreamt when I woke up. If tonight was anything like the last, my mystery stranger and garden would have more detail. Angela approached me and squeezed my shoulder.

"You should reconsider my offer."

"No." I shook my head. "I don't want to cause any problems but I appreciate it. I really do."

"You know I always have space in my house for you. You've been through enough, Bella."

"Thank you."

I smiled softly at her. What did I do to deserve a friend like her? Time and time again, she showed me that she cared for me. She was the one who consoled me at my parents' funeral, who helped me with school when grief consumed me and who willingly looked out for my well being out of kindness. I gave her a hug and she hugged me back fiercely before pulling away as we heard the door open.

"I got it." I said, heading back to the front of the store. "Welcome to Isabella's Garden! How may I-"

I froze. It was him. My heart kicked into fourth gear as I ducked behind the counter. I had been trying to look for him ever since I had my first dream but it was difficult when you only had a face as reference. I had gotten nothing from searching for "handsome man with angular features and sad eyes".

"Are you alright?"

I kicked myself internally as I heard the amusement in his voice. I awkwardly stood up from my hiding spot to see him looking at me, his lips twitching as if he were fighting a smile. I felt myself turn red from embarrassment.

"Oh, hi! Sorry for that, um… I'm just so clumsy and I tripped over my feet but, I'm okay now! Yep!"

I gave my best smile knowing full well that I was a terrible liar and that it had sounded completely insincere. He pursed his lips, trying not to laugh.

"Ah, this is a regular occurrence for you?"

"Yeah, I really need to work on my balance." I frowned. "I'm always too clumsy."

I held out my hands as evidence. I had cut myself too many times to keep count. He drew closer, his expression turning a bit serious, the sadness returning to his eyes.

"You should be more careful then…" He paused, looking at me inquisitively.

"Isabella." I said, realizing he didn't know my name. "Although my friends call me Bella."

"That is a very beautiful name, Isabella." He said softly, holding my gaze as he reached out for my hand. I thought he was going to shake it but instead he grasped it delicately, bending down to brush his lips over my knuckles. I shivered at the sensation, feeling my cheeks turn hot. His hand was cold and hard like marble but the gesture seemed old-fashioned and a bit too personal to be between strangers.

"T-thank you."

He let go of my hand and he looked to my Adonis flower. I gathered up my courage as he seemed lost in thought for a moment.

"Sir,"

"Please, call me Marcus." He interrupted, his eyes flickering to me. He sounded desperate for a moment.

"Marcus…" I paused, seeing emotions flitter through his eyes at my voice. "I... would like to give you something."

I bit my lip. This was the time I guess. I held up one finger signaling for him to wait as his brows knit together in confusion. I went to fetch the flower I had chosen to give him if I ever saw him again and saw that Angela had stopped arranging a bouquet and was eavesdropping on our conversation. I glared at her as she smiled sheepishly and I walked past her to a small, round pot. I had chosen a Volkamenia flower for this. It was a strange, beautiful thing. It's stem rose from the dirt and it curved as if it were a hook. The heart-shaped flowers hung in neat little rows like teardrops and they were a delicate pink at the top and white at the bottom where the anthers were. I wrapped a bow around the planter and put a small piece of paper at the base of the plant. I took it and made my way back, feeling my stomach turn in unease. I hoped he knew what I was trying to say.

As I turned the corner with my gift, I saw his face go slack with surprise. He stood there staring blankly as I walked to stand just in front of him and I presented my gift. I watched as he rose a trembling hand to the flower, his eyes turning glossy as if he were about to cry.

"I felt like I needed to give this to you." I said slowly. "You seemed so lost and sad that I couldn't stand by and do nothing. I hoped that this would help. It means-"

"May you be happy." He breathed, his features contorting into anguish as if the flower had evoked some awful memory for him.

His voice was filled with so much pain that I felt myself blink away tears. He was hurting and I _needed_ to make it go away.

"Are you okay?"

He seemed to snap back from the moment of vulnerability, blinking before carefully taking the pot from my hands. He hesitantly met my gaze. It was almost like he was afraid of something and he hugged the flower to his chest as if it was a lifeline. He was lost for words, while he stared at me in concentration.

I fidgeting under his steady gaze, his eyes widening infinitesimally as he came to an unknown realization.

" _Conosco questo legame…_ "

I didn't understand what he said but his demeanor suddenly shifted. He looked at me as if he was a blind man seeing for the first time. The pools of sadness in his eyes were gone and now, there was only cautious excitement.

" _Hai trovato la estrada per tornare da me._ "

* * *

 **Author's notes: This was a difficult chapter for me because I was trying to make Marcus's reaction accurate. I know I posted this as fluff but the plot has changed quite drastically since I had the idea of writing it out and honestly, the overall tone is serious and depressing. Anyway, thank you all for your support. Btw, ended on a quite a cliffhanger, no? Marcus's word's are very cryptic indeed… Can you guess which direction I'm going?**

 _Conosco questo legame… -_ I know this bond…

 _Hai trovato la estrada per tornare da me -_ You've found your way back to me

Flower meanings:

 _Volkamenia_ \- "May you be happy"


	4. Worry

I was completely baffled. First he had seemed completely shocked and then it looked like he was about to cry when he saw the flower. Ok, that was normal if he had lost someone close to him… right? But then he started speaking in Italian and his emotions did a 180.

"So… you liked it?"

I had tried for it to no sound so awkward but I failed miserably. Marcus blinked and gave me the most heart breaking smile I had ever seen, his eyes soft.

"It is perfect, my dear." He said, as if it were a prayer. "Words cannot express how much this means to me."

My heart fluttered a bit and even though he had been acting strangely, a smile eased its way onto my lips. I felt something I hadn't truly felt since my parents' death; genuine happiness. I was relieved that he didn't think it was weird for me to just give him something when I didn't even know him. We stood in silence, both admiring the flower when Angela cleared her throat. We looked at her and she shifted uncomfortably in place, her eyes flickering between us.

"It's almost closing time."

"Really?" I eyed the clock and she was right. We closed at 6 and it was 5:45. I turned to Marcus again and I wanted to smack myself. He had come in probably looking for a bouquet or something and I had completely sidetracked him.

"I'm so sorry, Marcus. I completely forgot about the time and I didn't even ask you what you needed."

"No need to apologize." He replied politely, deftly grasping the pot with one hand and with the other, presenting a piece of newspaper from his pocket. "I had come to inquire if the position announced here is still available?"

I stared at him and then at the newspaper ad I had payed for a week ago. It was almost the end of summer and soon, Angela would be off to college again. I had insisted she take the remainder of her vacation off because all she had done was work and console me. I felt extremely guilty. She was adamant of leaving if no one took her place so I decided to invest in a little publicity. But what were the odds that the same mysterious stranger that had come by just 3 days ago was interested in working in a flower shop of all places? And in Forks for the matter?

"I, uh, of course." I groaned internally at my eloquence but he didn't seemed to mind.

I walked around the counter and retrieved the job application form, handing it to him. I noticed that his face held none of the emotion he had just shown me a few minutes ago. In fact, it seemed that the second Angela interrupted us, he had shut down completely. He even appeared almost painfully bored. Weird.

"You should fill these out and come back tomorrow with a resume." I paused, considering giving him an interview from the get go. "Be here by 9 am please. I would like you to answer a few questions before considering you for the position."

I felt Angela gaping at me but the reality was that not a single person had called me for the job so, I saw no reason why I shouldn't forego the usual process.

"Very well. I shall see you then, _cara mia_."

He tipped his head slightly and flashed me a longing look before gracefully gliding out with the flower still tucked close to his chest. There was stunned silence at the strange display. I felt a little oozy on the inside as I walked towards the door and turned the sign over from open to closed. I had hoped I could catch a glimpse of him walking away but he was nowhere to be seen. I turned to Angela now and she had a disapproving look mixed with… fear?

"He's kinda creepy, don't you think?"

"You find all strangers creepy, Angela." I sighed, retrieving the spray bottle she now held in her hand. We went about the store, watering the delicate plants in silence before she spoke up again.

"No, Bella... this is different. He seemed off to me. I don't know why but he seems dangerous." She paused and gasped, whirling around to face me. "What if he's a serial killer?"

I pursed my lips. Looking back on it, he did seem different. He had this unnatural beauty to his features, they seemed too sharp and too perfect and his eyes… I was pretty sure that wasn't normal unless he was wearing eye contacts. But a serial killer? I couldn't find it in me to be afraid of him like Angela was.

"If he's a serial killer, the background check would tell me." I said, trying to appease her. "Anyway, I want to give him a chance. Something tells me I can trust him."

She looked like she wanted to protest but we'd had this conversation far too many times. She thought I trusted people too easily and that that would cause me trouble sooner or later. She didn't say anything about it though, her eyes dropping down to where my collar bone was jutting out a bit. I turned away before she could scrutinize me closer.

"Why don't we go eat something? My treat?" She asked, changing the topic quickly.

I sighed at her tone. Worry mixed with pity. I didn't need either. That was all I ever received from everyone ever since the incident. _Poor orphan Bella, left to fend for herself_. It made me angry to be honest.

"Fine. I'll eat." I snapped.

We gathered our things after I finished counting out the earnings and we headed for her car in silence. I wasn't in the mood to talk. I watched the raindrops patter against the car window as we headed to the only diner in Forks. I ordered a salad, not really wanting to eat anything that would upset my stomach but even when it arrived, I barely touched it. Angela watched in growing concern as I pushed a grape tomato around my plate.

"Ok, I'm sorry." Angela spoke, breaking the silence. "I didn't mean to make you upset but I'm really worried about you, Bella. You've been acting strangely and you're not eating well. Please, let me help you. You can talk to me."

I raised my gaze to hers. She was pleading for me to open up. I shook my head, feeling tears welling up on my eyes. I couldn't. I didn't want to say what I felt out loud. If felt that if I did, it would make their deaths more real. I pushed those thoughts away quickly.

"Please drop it." I whispered, wiping away a stray tear. "I'm fine really."

I stabbed the tomato and munched on it. I chewed slowly as we lapsed back into silence. I knew that she was only trying to help but my patience was started to wear thin.

"Angie, why don't you take the day off tomorrow?" At those words she threw me a hurt look but I continued. "Why don't you hang out with Ben? You barely spend time with him anymore."

She dropped her gaze, wringing her hands together on the table. "Actually, we broke up a few weeks ago… He's seeing someone else..."

I blinked. Had I heard right? I thought those two were perfect for each other. They had dated all through high school and they were going strong even after graduation. So much so, that I thought that they would get married someday. I felt awful now but before I could apologize, Angela gave me a sad smile.

"It's fine that you didn't notice. I know your mind has been elsewhere." She paused, eyeing the plate. "I think you should take that home. You'll finish eating it, right?"

I swallowed and nodded slowly. God, I was a horrible friend. I hadn't even noticed anything was wrong with her since I was caught up in my own world of misery. I stared at her on the car ride back to the shop but she said nothing and I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Goodnight." I said softly when we arrived, pausing with my hand on the door handle.

"Goodnight, Bella. Take care tomorrow. I think I'll take the day off like you suggested."

She looked at me with sad eyes and handed me my leftovers. I reluctantly stepped out and watched her drive off. I hoped I hadn't alienated my only friend and pushed her away like all the others. She didn't deserve that. All she had wanted was to help me and I had been so harsh to her. I stepped into my little home and I finished eating the salad but the taste was marred with the saltiness of my tears.

* * *

 **Author's note: This was a sad chapter. I feel bad for both Angie and Bella, they really need to talk things out. Anyway, what are your thoughts? Thank you all for your reviews, follows and favs!**

 **P.S. To those following "And The World Will Turn to Ash", the next chapter is in the works and will be up hopefully before midnight.**


	5. The Interview

I was standing in the wilted garden again. I looked around at the familiar place until my eyes landed on Marcus. He sat with his back to the lifeless tree, his head tilted up as he stared with unseeing eyes at the night sky above. His dark brown hair seemed disheveled and his black robe was torn. His arms lay carelessly at his side and he had a single flower clutched in his right hand. He looked completely lifeless and that made a pang of pain course through my being.

"Marcus?"

His dark eyes snapped to her figure but he didn't move as I approached. I noted again that wherever I stepped, plants seemed to spring to life, leaving a trail of green grass and flowers in my wake. I knelt down to him and lifted my hand tentatively as he scrutinized my every move. I cupped his cold cheek in my hand and his eyelids fluttered close, leaning into my touch. He seemed to be more alive but he was still so... broken.

"What happened to you, Marcus?" I whispered. Why was he like this? What had happened to this man that left him so shattered?

He lifted the flower to his lips and I was aware now that it was a Volkamenia. He murmured in Italian, his breath stroking the petals before he opened his eyes to look at me. They swam with unshed tears and his gaze spoke volumes of his suffering as he laid his free hand over mine.

* * *

I woke up with a jolt. I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I realized that it was already morning. I dazedly reached for my sketch pad which now was more like a dream diary and I stopped for a second. This dream had been different. I had been able to move and touch him this time. I remembered that he had the flower I had given him and then sighed at the thought that Marcus was haunting my dreams. I had dreamt of him every single night ever since I laid eyes on him. I stretched, thinking that the strange longing to understand him had only intensified in the past few days and then I stilled. What time was it?

I shot up from the couch, panicking when I looked at the clock and realized it was almost 9. Shit! Marcus would be waiting in front of the shop any second now. I brushed my teeth in a rush, jumping a bit to pull on my jeans and then fell flat on my butt. I picked myself up, annoyed that I couldn't even multitask properly before spitting in the sink and rinsing my mouth out. I then hurriedly pulled on a blue v-neck shirt and slipped on a pair of black flats onto my feet.

"Dammit…" I hissed.

I untangled my hair, a bit frustrated that I hadn't woken up at dawn as usual and I grabbed an apple from the cupboard over head. I frowned thinking back at my conversation with Angela but time was ticking and this would have to do for now. I grabbed my book bag and rushed down the steps, tripping in the process and slamming my face into the door. I grimaced as pain blossomed over my face, knowing that it would form a bruise later. I finally made it out of my trailer, much to my satisfaction and then, as luck would have it, my foot somehow caught on some uneven part of asphalt and I was falling again. I flailed but before I could reach the ground, my fall was stopped by what could've been a very cold wall.

I looked up, tilting my head farther than I expected and saw Marcus looking at me with concern, his arms holding my upper arms tentatively. Was he always this tall?

"Are you alright?"

I stared at him with wide eyes, feeling the heat rise up to my cheeks as I registered our position. I was pressed against his broad, wide chest, my fingers clutching at his silky white button up shirt. I also realized that I was a disheveled mess and was probably sporting a nice red bump on my forehead due to my damn clumsiness earlier.

"Yes." I squeaked in embarrassment.

He let go of me only when he was sure I wasn't going to fall and I felt my blush furiously stuck on my face as I averted my eyes. He had seemed so slender when I first saw him but to say that would be to do him an injustice. I had felt through his clothes just how toned and muscular he really was… I shook away those thoughts.

"Thank you for catching me."

He chuckled then and her eyes snapped back to his which I finally noticed that they were a curious onyx color. They were swimming with amusement.

"You're very welcome, Isabella."

I gave him a small smile and then started to walk to the shop, wanting the earth to swallow me up. I was extra careful not to trip as I approached the entrance, unlocking the door and motioning him to follow me into a little office on the side. It was very small with a desk that divided the room in two. The desk itself was a little messy with papers which I quickly set aside. It also included an old computer that I started up and a picture frame with my mother and father in their younger days with me swaddled in a bundle of pink blankets. I felt the corner of my mouth lift as I sat down. Even if it was the only photo left of them, it made the pain of their absence a bit easier to bear.

I watched as Marcus ducked a bit as he entered, sitting down carefully in the flimsy chair. His knees grazed the desk and for a moment, I thought that the chair might collapse from under him. He gave me a knowing smile as my own lips twitched up at the sight. He looked comically big crammed into the little space but he didn't seem uncomfortable at all.

"Well, Marcus." I started, intertwining my hands over the desk. "I'm going to ask you questions about yourself while I review your job form. Is that okay?"

"Of course."

He swiftly opened a suitcase I hadn't noticed before and set the papers down in front of me. My eyes skimmed over the document and I raised an eyebrow at the address he had provided as a permanent residence.

"You're from Italy?"

"I'm from Greece," He corrected pensively, a finger on his chin. "But I've lived in Italy for many years and consider it my home."

I hummed as I considered this information. I took out my notebook and dutifully took notes about the interview. This was very interesting. The documents also stated that he went by Marcus Volturi, which weirdly rang a bell. The papers also confirmed that he was in his 30's.

"So, why are you in Forks? This must be very different from the sunny country you're used to." I asked, a bit puzzled.

Rainy Forks in the middle of nowhere. Why here of all places? And why was Marcus so pale when he was from Greece and he lived in Italy almost all his life? One would expect at least a bit of a tan but he had no such thing. He looked to the side, his shoulders slumping infinitesimally at my question and the aura of sadness that he usually had made itself known once again.

"I needed change." He said softly, almost to himself as he stared at nothing in particular. "My home holds only painful memories for me ever since the passing of my wife…"

Oh _. Oh_. He had lost his wife. Everything was starting to make sense. I bit my lip as a pain stabbed my heart. I had lost someone too and I knew how much it hurt and it was obvious that Marcus had loved his wife dearly. I could see how forlorn he seemed when he picked those flowers from my shop and now that he had told me. He seemed so lost, his gaze far away and it was almost as if he had aged 30 years as he uttered those words. I frowned. I wanted to comfort him and I knew exactly what I would want to hear since I had experienced loss as well.

"I understand." I replied, gently taking his hand in mine. He looked a bit startled as his eyes flickered to my features. I knew that he was not expecting my response. Maybe he was used to people pitying him.

"I know what it's like to want to get away from it all." I mused, remembering those very first days on my own. I had wanted to leave and never look back. "It's very hard sometimes, Marcus, losing someone you love dearly. These memories can be haunting and they hurt like hell but I'd rather focus on honoring their memory by not letting my grief consume me. I imagine that my parents wouldn't want me to stay stuck in mourning forever."

I blinked back the tears that had welled up in my eyes at my little speech. I had rambled a bit but Marcus seemed stunned before he schooled in his expression and nodded, an unknown emotion in his eyes. He squeezed my hand softly and I looked down, noticing just how small my hand was in his.

"You are wise beyond your years."

I felt a blush creeping up to my cheeks and I pulled away, clearing my throat. I tried to change the direction of our conversation as we were still in the process of an interview after all.

"I-I get that a lot." I murmured. "Now, um, I'd like to ask you something. Why would you like to work here? Do you have any experience with flowers?"

Now, my questions, although work oriented, were more from curiosity. Experience wasn't really necessary for the job but I wanted to see if he knew about flowers just like me. His disposition changed before my eyes, his eyes sparkled with interest and he shifted his body towards me.

"Flowers are very delicate in their beauty. My wife and I had a garden we used to tend which had a variety of exotic plants." He reminisced, a small smile on his lips. "It was a beautiful sight, hidden away by the stones walls of an old castle. We had the honor of being the gardeners at such a historic site."

"Could you describe it to me?" I inquired, feeling very curious. "The garden and some of the flowers you tended to."

"It is was a fairly large place in the shape of a semicircle." He started. "In its center, stood a Wisteria tree. Close to the Wisteria, there was a round fountain surrounded by red and white Roses, Stephanotis and Amaranth flowers as well. It always had a very peaceful atmosphere."

I couldn't help but smile. They way he talked about it made it sound like it was a place with special meaning to him and I wanted to go there as well. But for some reason I felt that somehow I _had_ been there before but that was impossible. I redirected my thoughts to the flowers he had mentioned, taking note for research purposes. They were very different and some were delicate enough that they needed special care. It was obvious that he knew what he was doing if he took care of them.

"I would love to go there someday." I sighed, imagining strolling along the paths and reading among the greenery. Marcus shook his head sadly, looking down at his folded hands.

"The life in the garden has wilted." He uttered, in a pained voice. "I couldn't bear to take care of it after-"

He cut off suddenly and I froze, realizing why everything he had said sounded so familiar. A wilted garden hidden by castle walls… My mind was going a mile a minute as I thought back to my strange dreams. Was this the same place I had dreamt about so many nights in a row? The architecture and placement of the fountain close to a tree was unquestionably similar to his description but it couldn't possibly be. Well, unless I had somehow started having prophetic dreams. I snapped back to the present and tried to focus.

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

I cursed internally at my quivering voice and my heartbeat quickened when he leveled his inquisitive gaze at me. I shifted my attention to the papers in my hands and something told me to throw caution to the wind and trust Marcus. I wanted to give him a chance and the change he so desperately seemed to want. Besides, I was too curious for my own good. I needed to know if the garden of my dreams was the same one that Marcus had mentioned and I wanted to learn more about him. I realized with a start that I was way too intrigued by him but I couldn't deny that I gravitated towards him. I yearned for him to be close, to unlock all his secrets and free him of the shackles of grief. So I asked him the question that would change my life forever.

"So, when are you able to start?"

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry for the long wait! I finally had the time to finish this and found my inspiration once more. What do you think of this chapter and the budding relationship between Bella and Marcus? Things will start to pick up after this and expect more cute/heartfelt moments in the future!**

Flower meanings:

 _Wisteria tree_ \- Romance

 _White roses_ \- Innocence and purity / Secrecy and silence

 _Red roses_ \- "I love you" / Passionate love

 _Stephanotis_ \- Happiness in marriage / Desire to travel

 _Amaranth_ \- Immortality / Unfading love


	6. Connection

Marcus and I agreed that he would be starting next Monday after a few more questions and conversation. I _did_ run a background check on him just in case but, I was pleasantly surprised that he had a degree in Botany and had worked in several places throughout Europe. I had skimmed through the list to see if I could find the castle he had referred to but I was disappointed.

 _Hm, it looks like I'll need to do a little digging_.

I stopped pruning a small shrub at the thought. I didn't know what had gotten into me. I wasn't one to pry into the personal lives of other people but Marcus… He was a mystery waiting to be solved and I was a critical elemental in this puzzle. I had no idea why that was but I should just let it be. But how could I ignore that I was possibly connected to him through my dreams? They were just dreams after all and I was probably jumping to conclusions...

"Why can't I just mind my own business?" I moaned, setting the clippers down on the table.

It had been a slow day after the interview and I was left at the mercy of my raging thoughts because Angela wasn't there. I sighed, closing the shop momentarily to retrieve my sketch book and some coloring pencils. While I was at it, I decided to order some pizza for lunch since it was already midday. I absentmindedly looked over my sketches, placing the drawing pad on the counter. I wasn't an artist by any means but I found that I enjoyed drawing out anything that caught my attention.

I flipped to the page with the dream garden and I squinted, trying to imagine the place with life but having some trouble. I decided to use tracing paper to avoid ruining my original sketch and in no time had an exact copy of the place. I then carefully started giving color and filling in the bare limbs of the tree with green leaves and hanging purple flowers. I also added the flowers Marcus had mentioned around the fountain and colored in some running water for the effects.

I stared at the beautiful and colorful scene that was so different than the one from my dreams. The reds, whites and purples made the image pop and come to life. The roses were complemented by the lovely globe shaped Amaranths and the small white Stephanotis flowers but the center of attention was the gorgeous Wisteria tree that stood proudly nearby. Its flowers hung in groups from its curved branches towards the ground, making it look like a green and violet curtain. It really did look peaceful and it felt so _familiar_. Looking at it, I felt a sharp tug on my heart and a wave of profound sorrow suddenly sweep over me. I gasped as an image flickered in my mind.

I blinked, the feeling ebbing away just as quickly as it had come and I was left standing in confusion. I shouldn't have any memories of the place yet, it was crystal clear in my mind. Though, I just _knew_ the memory itself was from a long, long time ago. Also, the sorrow...

"Was I feeling what he felt?" I wondered aloud, still baffled.

Did I see through his eyes for a few seconds? I gnawed on my lip at the thought. These things that were happening were not normal. The dreams, the feelings and the memory just now. It almost seemed… supernatural. I stood straighter, my thoughts jumping back to how perfect his features seemed, how cold he felt and, how his eyes changed color. I needed to get to the bottom of this but I had to wait 2 days before I saw Marcus again. I wanted to observe him up close and maybe find out more about him. Maybe I could ask Angela what she thought?

I sighed, remembering last night while I put my things away and retrieved my food when it arrived. I had snapped at her and I felt horrible about it. I rolled my shoulders, trying to soothe my aching muscles as I continued to ponder whether I should call her and apologize. I finally picked up the phone and dialed her number, waiting as it rang.

 _"Bella? Are you ok?"_ Angela asked, clearly alarmed that I was calling her.

"Yeah, yeah." I dismissed, wondering why she sounded so worried. "Um, can I come over? I can cook something for both of us if you'd like."

I frowned at my tone of uncertainty and there was silence for a few seconds before she answered.

" _Really?_ "

I smacked myself as I heard her hopeful reply. Was I so far gone that me asking to come over is a pleasant surprise? Everything had been different before… I shoved those thoughts viciously away.

"Yeah." I said, struggling to swallow the lump. "See you later?"

" _Sure, Bella._ " She paused, before softly continuing. " _I'm happy you're coming over._ "

Bless her heart. I choked back some tears and hung up after saying goodbye. I needed to bring something over for her. After everything she had done for me, it's the least I could do. I put my hands on my waist and eyed the clock. I still had 5 more hours until closing time and the flower arrangement that I wanted to give Angie would only take a few minutes… I frowned and looked around the store and through the panes of glass. I could almost imagine the tumbleweeds rolling across the asphalt so I decided to close shop early. It was Friday anyways so it really didn't matter.

I flipped the sign to closed but I hesitated when I saw a flash of white from the corner of my eye. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise and my heartbeat quicken as I searched the woods that were nearby. What the hell? I shook my head and took a shaky breath. It was probably my imagination. I wrapped up Angela's purple Hyacinth and yellow Agrimony bouquet and then locked the store behind me, walking briskly to my home.

I took everything I needed and breathed in, preparing myself mentally as I stepped out from the trailer a while later and walked towards the edge of the parking lot where a solitary truck had been parked for more than a year. I swallowed thickly, as I took in my red Chevy's sorry state. It looked much worse than when my parents' had bought it from Billy. The paint was falling off, letting the metal frame be exposed the humid weather and causing it to rust. It had a mountain of fallen leaves in the truck bed and vines growing up the tires.

I almost turned back and retreated to my personal haven but I stood my ground. I wasn't going to move the trailer just to go to Angela's house. Sure, maybe for groceries and the laundromat but the thing would be too big for her driveway. For the second time today, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand, making me feel like someone or something was watching me.

The sudden pang of fear I felt was enough incentive for me to jump in, slamming the door shut in the process. I cursed as I tried to start the engine and it didn't roar to life like I wanted. I tried again, remembering to double clutch it and I let out a small yelp when it lurched forward, stuttering as it went before it shut off. I wanted to bang my head against the steering wheel. Damn stick shift. I probably looked like an idiot.

I finally got it to start and went as fast it would let me, concerned at the how wobbly the ride felt and the wheezing coming from the engine. But, my fear subsided as I inched farther and farther away from the shop. I started to relax as I breathed in the familiar tobacco and peppermint scent. I had missed this.

I drove through town and avoided taking the main road. I didn't want to pass by where my house used to be and stopped at the gas station, filled up the tank and bought a few snacks before heading to Angie's. I rounded the corner and as her house came in view, Angela opened the door with a look of shock on her face.

I couldn't help but laugh lightly knowing she had heard me coming from at least a block away. I waved to Angela who was smiling at me and at that moment, I felt like the old Bella. The girl who was still 18, living a relatively carefree and that hung out with her friends on a regular basis. I had to admit to myself that it felt pretty great.

* * *

 **Author's notes: And so, the plot thickens. Bella is just too observant for her own good and she is smart enough to connect everything together. She'll find out the big secret soon… As for the mysterious streak of white, well, let's just say that Marcus isn't the only vampire in town and it's not one of the Cullens.**

Flower meanings:

 _Hyacinth, purple_ : I am sorry / Please forgive me

 _Agrimony_ : Thankfulness / Gratitude


	7. Suspicion

My afternoon with Angela was the most fun I had had for a while. She forgave me easily and we just hung out like we used to. I made my classic lasagna and then we watched some movies while eating ice-cream straight from the tub. After that, we talked about anything and everything, just catching up on things we had done last year. I couldn't say much because the reality was that I had done nothing except tend to the shop but, I was happy to hear her stories about college life. She invited me to stay that weekend at her house and I agreed.

I hummed softly while I made breakfast for the both of us. It was a dreary Monday morning in Forks as always but I couldn't help feel a little content despite this. I had missed the routine of doing regular mundane tasks such as making food for someone you care about. It brought back many memories of better times. I was the one that cooked when my parents were around. Dad couldn't cook for the life of him and mom just forgot all together or left a mess in the kitchen when she was done. I felt the tears gather around my eyes and I had to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat.

The image of me teasing my mother for burning some eggs because she forgot them on the stove while my dad looked on with a smile on his face made my heart hurt. I breathed in and out, scolding myself for thinking of the past. There was a reason I still avoided going to where my house used to be and avoided using my Chevy. Those things made realize that I missed them so, so much. The flower shop was the only place I willingly stayed in despite how emotionally crippling it could be sometimes. I heard a loud yawn from behind me interrupting my painful musings.

"Mm-morning, Bella."

"Morning." I mumbled, cursing my trembly voice.

I quickly dabbed my eyes and made sure to turn off the stove before fishing the pieces of bacon out to the pan. I took what I had prepared and set it on the table. If Angela noticed my red puffy eyes, she didn't say.

"Mmm. This french toast is amazing."

I gave her a small smile and pushed around the eggs on my plate. I had lost my appetite quite quickly so I poured myself some coffee and just filled up on that. We cleaned up after breakfast and we took my truck over to work. Angela was frowning deeply but she had promised me to keep an open mind once I had told her about the interview. I stayed quiet about the dreams and feelings though. I didn't want to alarm her too much.

As the shop came into view, I couldn't notice the lone figure already in the parking lot. He was leaning against a black Mercedes-Benz, completely still with his hair falling freely around his shoulders. He wore a forest green dress shirt, sleeves pushed up to his elbows. His black dress pants and equally fancy shoes completely his look. He looked unreal, like a beautiful, intricate statute carved by Michelangelo himself.

I became extremely nervous all of a sudden as I parked, butterflies flying wildly in my stomach. He had looked at us when we had come around the corner and he had yet to tear his eyes away from me. I stepped out, feeling heat rise up to my cheeks as I held his undivided attention.

"H-Hi Marcus." I greeted, as we walked over. "This is Angela. She's going to be working with us for one more week before leaving for college."

I couldn't help when my eyes strayed from his face to his open shirt which exposed his chest and a heavy-looking gold chain which had a 'V' engraved with emeralds. My eyes shot up quickly as I noticed dark chest hair, a flush of heat rushing up to my ears.

Marcus finally looked away from her to her friend who seemed a little intimidated by the tall man.

"Hello, Angela. It is a pleasure to formally make your acquaintance."

He inclined his head politely and took her extended hand, brushing his lips over her knuckles briefly. Angela stuttered a greeting and turned a bright red at the antiquated gesture.

"And good morning, dear Isabella." He said, turning to me and taking my hand in his. I shivered at the familiar coldness as his lips pressed against my skin.

He seemed to linger there for the tiniest of moments making my pulse sky rocket before he reluctantly let go. How he got such reactions from me was beyond me but I hurriedly opened up shop and started for the day.

* * *

The next few days went quite well. Marcus was a natural and Angela eventually warmed up to him. Though, she was still a bit wary and avoided being alone in the same room with him. Despite this, we fell into a familiar rhythm with Marcus caring for the flowers, Angela cutting and preparing bouquets with the intent of keeping me away from anything that might prickle, poke or pinch me, while I took to the register and welcomed the few customers that came in.

At lunch, Marcus would excuse himself and disappear leaving Angela and I to chat. Where he went, we didn't know. When I asked him, he simply stated that he preferred to have lunch at home which made sense so, I dropped the matter. Afterwards, during the afternoons we would all simple talk, well mostly me and Angela. Marcus preferred to stay silent and listen, giving the smallest of reactions at what we would talk about and always, gazing at me when he thought I wasn't looking.

However, I as the days passed, I began to notice things that stood out about him. Odd things.

Sometimes I would find him sitting as still as a statue, lost in thought and looking almost as if he wasn't breathing. His eyes would also change from a dark burgundy to a muddled brown to a pitch black. It made me wonder if he wore contact lenses… He would also often stare out the front windows, his eyebrows scrunched while he accompanied me at the register when days were slow.

No matter what was being said, he maintained his gaze fixed with concentration, as if he could see something that I could not. Which frankly, unsettled me a bit. My dreams of him also seemed to vanish and were replaced by a nightmare I couldn't seem to remember when I woke up. The only thing that lingered in the morning was a gripping fear and knowing I had been chased all night.

As I yawned for the millionth time, I couldn't help but become distracted while removing rose thorns. Something which in retrospect, I should not have been doing but, Angela wasn't there that day. She had left early to pack since she was leaving already. I bit my lip, my thoughts straying to Marcus, who was currently out front, once again. There was this nagging feeling, that wouldn't go away but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

I sighed, stopping mid snip and looking to the doorway that lead to the front of the store. He stood half turned to me, arranging some potted plants and my heart beat a bit faster as I focused on the delicate way he was handling the flowers. His eyes, a liquid onyx today, focused solely on what was in front of him. I had to admit that Marcus was an attractive man despite his strange behavior. He was lean and muscular and his eyes— those sad and longing eyes— were like windows into his soul.

"He's beautiful…" The hushed words slipped through my lips without my permission and, as if he had heard the barely audible whisper, his eyes snapped towards me.

I quickly looked away, letting my hair fall like a curtain and a blush dusting over my features. Had he heard me? That would be impossible but with Marcus, one could never be sure. Everything about him was anything but normal. Flustered and now acutely aware of being watched, I nearly jumped out of my skin at a light touch on my shoulder.

"Isabella?"

Marcus's hushed tone held hesitation. I turned to see Marcus now standing behind me which surprised me as I hadn't heard him approach. Nervous butterflies erupted in my stomach at the way he was softly gazing at me.

"Y-yes?"

"If I may, I have been meaning to ask you something but I did not know how to approach the subject." I blinked at his sudden words, feeling my legs slowly turning into jelly under his attention. "I wish to know about you, my dear. Would you accompany to dinner tonight?"

I felt heat creeping up to my face as I processed his words. Was he… asking me on a date? Tonight?!

"U-um… I-I..." I stuttered, feeling like I was making a complete fool of myself in front of him. I cleared my throat and breathed in to calm down the wild beating of my heart before focused on him again. He had been watching my flustered reaction with a glimmer of amusement yet fondness.

"I-I would love to, Marcus," I finally managed to reply, seeing an opportunity get to know more about Marcus and possibly find answers to all my questions.

His eyes seemed to soften more and a small yet sincere smile graced his lips, as if my reply had made him the happiest man on Earth. "I shall pick you up at 7 then."

* * *

 **Author's note: Finally, another chapter after a year and a half! I am sincerely sorry at the radio silence on my end as things in my life have been a little hectic. My studies occupied most of my tim along with doing research in a laboratory so, I was left with no time to work on my story. However, I am back! I'd like to thank everyone for their patience with this story.**

 **Now, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry if it was a little slow but I promise things will start to move forward from this point on. Also, yes, Marcus invited Bella to dinner even though he doesn't eat. There's also a reason for this. You'll find out very soon! Thank you once again and please forgive if any of their intereactions seem a bit out of character as I am revisiting this fandom after a long time of inactivity.**


	8. First Date

I nervously patted down the wrinkles on my dress, cursing myself for not having a clothing iron. It was simple enough; it was a sleeveless, royal blue dress with an a-line skirt and a heart shaped neckline. It flowed to just above my knees and had a fabric that pulled into a bow in the back, accentuating my already thin figure. I frowned, brushing over my collar bone and vowing to try and do a better job of taking care myself.

The sound of an engine entering the parking lot and cutting off was enough for my heart skip a beat and to feel butterflies in my stomach. I almost wanted to laugh. I was acting like a love struck teenager. I quickly tucked some strands of hair back in the bun at the base of my neck with a small happy feeling welling in my chest.

I had a crush on Marcus.

I covered my face in embarrassment and I swore I had a goofy smile on my face. I pulled myself together and I reached for a small purse as I absentmindedly thought that I had always been much more mature than my peers which made it hard for me to relate to others. Thus, I had never gone out with anyone during my high school though, many tried. However, with Marcus, it was different. I could talk to him about anything despite our apparent difference in age.

There was a knock on the door as I slipped on some ballerina flats and quickly took one last look in the mirror to make sure I looked presentable. I hadn't bothered with make up since I wasn't very fond of it. I breathed in once, calming myself before I opened the door.

I felt my jaw slacken as I stared at a very well dressed Marcus. Well, more dressed up than usual. He had his hair brushed back and flowing over his shoulders and he wore an all black suit with the first two buttons of his shirt unbuttoned. The only splashes of color were his golden 'V' necklace which I had concluded represented his last family name, and a green handkerchief in his suit pocket.

"Good evening, my sweet Bella." Marcus started, offering me a hand to help me down the steps. I bashfully averted my eyes as his gaze swept over me and I took his hand in mine. "You look lovely tonight, my dear."

"Thank you." I murmured, a blush creeping up to my cheeks. "You look-" Handsome? Dashingly perfect? Like the embodiment of a greek god? "-really nice too."

I wanted the earth to swallow me for my lack of finesse. Along with my obvious ogling of his figure, I imagine I wasn't making a very good impression. He simply chuckled at my shy response and waited for me to lock the door.

Like a true gentlemen, he opened the car door for me and shut it once I was seated. I wiggled a bit at the feel of lush leather underneath me, my gaze was drawn to the interior and then up to Marcus who had surprisingly made it over to the driver's side quite quickly. Too quickly. I frowned slightly, filing away that bit of information with an ever-growing list of weird observations as we speed off.

"So…" I hesitated as soft classical music started in the background. Marcus quirked an eyebrow, his onyx eyes flickering to me momentarily. "Where are we going?"

"You shall see." He replied ominously, which only piqued my curiosity.

We fell into a comfortable silence with me wondering where he was taking me when there was only one good diner in Forks. I sat up straighter as we drove through a part of the town I was unfamiliar with and then turned onto an unmarked road.I bit my lip, a small feeling of trepidation building in my stomach as I thought of Angela's warning about serial killers.

A feeling that promptly disappeared as a house came into view. I sucked in a small breath as we stopped in the massive drive way. It was a modern three story house with windows covering almost every inch of it allowing me to see a large living room filled with soft, yellow light. I let myself be led, looking around in awe as we stepped inside.

I was immediately hit with the mouthwatering smell of oregano, basil and rosemary wafting through the air along with hints of saltiness and an earthy, yet pleasant aroma that reminded me of the beach. If I were to close my eyes I could almost picture myself sitting on a balcony staring out at the mediterranean sea. I was speechless as Marcus tugged me toward the dining room, a hint of a pleased smile on his lips.

The table was long and made of rich mahogany. It had a row of white candles along the middle and at the end there was a platter of assorted cheese, ham and grapes. I struggled to reign in my awe as he pulled my seat out for me at the head of the table.

"Would you care for some wine?" He asked, snapping out of my daze. I nodded minutely and then, he disappeared momentarily as I looked around the room and located at least 2 dozen different candles lighting the room along with vases full of gloxinias, arbutus flowers and, primroses. Before i could contemplate their significance, instrumental music started in the background and Marcus came back with two glasses of red wine.

"The food shall be done soon." Marcus murmured softly, taking a moment to swirl his wine, closing his eyes and bringing his glass to his nose before taking sip. I hesitantly did the same, savoring the fruity aroma before tasting. I hummed in appreciation of the dry yet rich taste as I took a piece of what looked to be manchego cheese.

"Do you like it, my sweet?"

"Yes, Marcus! I… I don't know what to say." I replied, as he gazed at me with those expressive eyes. I flushed a bit and gestured around us. "Everything is so beautiful…"

"Your expression says more to me than your words. I am glad you like it." He said, laying his hand over mine on the table.

I bit my lip, shyly intertwining our fingers which in turn made a small grace his lips. As always, his hand was very cold but what stunned me was a rush of happiness. I realized what was happening. Once again, I was feeling what he was feeling.

"Tell me about yourself." I blurted out suddenly, now extremely interested in his response. His pleased expression never left his face but he seemed a bit cautious.

"What would you like to know?"

"Favorite color?" I asked, smiling sheepishly at the lame ice breaker. He chuckled but decided to humor me.

"I prefer green, as you may have noticed, but recently I have become quite fond of the color blue…" I felt my heart skip a beat at that. "And yours?"

"It depends." I replied, averting my gaze knowing my answer would be embarrassing. "Sometimes its burgundy or brown…"

"And today?"

I sighed at the smile in his question and finally looked back up to his smoldering, liquid onyx gaze. I felt my breath catch in my throat. "Onyx… w-well because of your eyes that is. Do you wear contacts?"

"Perhaps." He replied, an eyebrow quirked. I frowned at his vague answer as he excused himself momentarily to retrieve our food. I was quickly distracted by the delicious cheese raviolis sitting in front of me and I dug in. It was absolutely delicious. I chewed slowly and noticed that Marcus didn't have a plate.

"Aren't you hungry?" I questioned, taking another bite.

"No, my dear." He shook his head, flashing a small yet knowing smirk. "Eat, it is fine."

I shrugged a bit but complied as he started asking questions. They ranged from my favorite music to my hobbies and friends. I told him of my love for classical music and of painting but felt a bit sad on the topic of friends.

"You don't have any friends? Family, perhaps?"

He seemed upset when I shook my head no. Angela was my only friend at the moment and my family had consisted only of my parents. I didn't even know if I had any other living relatives. At least, no one reached out to me after both of my parents lost their lives.

"Do _you_ have any family?" I asked trying to divert his attention from my lack of social and familial relationships. He sighed, and leaned back, a pensive look on his face.

"Yes. I have two brothers, Caius and Aro." I turned in my seat, leaning closer to him in interest. "Aro is very inquisitive in nature… a bit too much if I say so myself. He has a very calm demeanor but underneath the surface he is always calculating and conniving. He wishes to know everything about everyone and not one secret is safe from him." He shook his head at a thought and continued. "Caius is quick to temper and is always scowling. So much so that I jest that his face will remain like that for eternity. However, he is very passionate about many things despite his outward appearance and is loyal to our family."

I tilted my head, fascinated by their uncommon names and the descriptions he was giving me. They sounded like complete different people and I wondered how hard it would've been growing up with those two when Marcus seemed to be so quiet and reserved. As if on cue, a single image flittered through my mind so quickly that I could only make out general features like hair color and stature.

I blinked and it was gone but I instinctively knew that the dark haired brother was Aro and the blonde one was Caius. They was also a sense of familiarity and trust — not love — that was foreign to me. He seemed to sense something was wrong and looked at the clock. I followed his gaze and saw that it was almost midnight. I drooped. Had we really been together for 4 hours? They went by too quickly and now it seemed like our time together was over.

"Allow me to take you back home."

I nodded, knowing I needed to consult my pillow with the small revelations. I was lost in thought the whole drive to my trailer. He walked me to the door and I turned around to say goodbye but froze, breath catching in my throat. He was so close, his breath washing over me, making my thoughts jumbled and my pulse to skyrocket. His eyes were hooded and smoldering, his fingers at my chin.

"May I kiss you, Isabella?"

I felt faint but nodded hesitantly as he cupped my cheek and he leaned in closer still. I shuddered as my eyes fluttered closed at the softest tease of a kiss. I laid a hand on his chest as he pulled me closer, his hard lips moving slowly against mine. Then, he pulled back and I blinked a few times, feeling like I was drifting on a cloud.

"Goodnight." He said, kissing me once more with endearment.

"G-goodnight, Marcus." I breathed, turning around and swiftly closing the door behind me, back against the door feeling breathless. I heard the engine of his car as he drove away and couldn't help but giggle as I laid a hand over my frantic heart. I almost gushed but I froze as my mind registered a small detail almost forgotten in the haze of content.

I focused on the sensation under my fingers as I tried and failed to remember if I had felt Marcus's heart when he kissed me.

* * *

 **Author's note: How's that for a first date between these two lovebirds? I tried my best for it to be romantic and of course, both are smitten with each other. Hope you guys enjoyed that sweet first kiss goodbye and Bella's growing suspicion! Lovely little detail at the end, no? As always, thank you for your kind reviews and big reveal will in the next chapter. Cheers!**

 _Arbutus - Thee only do I love_

 _Gloxinia - Love at first sight_

 _Primrose - I can't live without you_


End file.
